


Just another Tuesday

by I_am_not_a_twinkie



Series: Kink/Goretober 2020 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Depression, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Excessive Drinking, Gender Dysphoria, Heavy Drinking, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Names, Police Officer Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Work, Sexual Abuse, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_not_a_twinkie/pseuds/I_am_not_a_twinkie
Summary: All the days seem to blend together, go to work, go home, barely scrape by. At least at the club people pretended to care, at least at the club people called him by his name.
Series: Kink/Goretober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955860
Kudos: 9





	Just another Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try a different style so I hope ya'll like it, I also took a lot liberty with the prompts. Also this is very dark, enjoy.

Prompt: teeth/lap dances  
-

It's just another Tuesday.

The announcer's voice is nothing more than a low drone in the background, he doesn't have to listen, he knows his timing.

They call him magical, they call him bewitching. He's seen the videos online, the way his eyes reflect the stage lights making them seem to flash golden as he dances, he's almost inclined to agree with them.

They call him Merlin, he likes that name.

Somebody paid for a private dance, he passes by Gwen when he's walking to room five, she waves at him and he waves back.

It's Saturday, the club is packed, it's their busiest night.

You can't make out faces from the stage, walking out he was surrounded by dark shadows and wide leering grins, it might be creepy to anyone not used to it.

Another private dance in room five, the same person. His teeth are straight and artificially white, his tips don't reflect the money in his smile.

Morgana is serving as he leaves, she passes him a drink meant for somebody else, she was never very good at following the rules.

Somebody with long hair smiles at him, he smiles back, he can't see their face and he probably wouldn't remember it anyway.

It's Wednesday, they have specials on tonight.

Somebody makes a swipe at his leg while he's dancing and he almost trips, Gaius tells him not to get so close to the edge of the stage. Where does the stage end and the people begin?

Somebody else brought a dance tonight, they had a nice smile and called him beautiful, they told him a name he couldn't remember.

Gwen is talking to somebody on the phone, she sounds upset, he buys her a drink.

Number five wants more than a dance, he says that will cost extra, he still doesn't tip very well.

There's a missed call from his dad when he checks his phone, he turns it off again.

It's Sunday, he doesn't have work tonight.

During dinner his mother asks why he didn't go to church with her today, he hasn't gone in years.

They don't talk about work, she doesn't ask, he doesn't tell, they both know better.

The phone rings, it's his dad again, nobody answers.

She keeps calling him Chloe, he prefers Merlin.

It's Thursday, they usually only get regulars tonight.

One of his heels broke when he walked off stage, that was coming out of his paycheque.

Gwen is crying in the staff only lounge again, her concealer is running and smudged all over her long sleeves, he just passes her the tissues and his jacket.

Number five calls and says he's going to be late, he changes into his street clothes to wait.

Morgana is being reprimanded for slapping a customer, she's told to go get security if people are getting too rowdy and stop taking things into her own hands, she doesn't listen.

The new bartender asks if he's waiting for somebody, he says he works here, she tells him only women work here, he laughs.

Gwen leaves early, he says goodbye as she passes, she only flicks her hood over her face.

A too white smile becomes a frown when he states the club's condom rule, he begins to wish the rooms weren't soundproof.

Morgana rubs his back as he throws up in the toilet, he says it must have been something he ate.

It's Monday, he's late to work.

One of the other dancers draws out her set to give him time to change, he thanks her and she says not to mention it, they have to look out for each other here.

Gwen doesn't show up for her shift, he calls but it just goes to voicemail.

Gaius warns him the guy in room two is a cop, when he asks for more than a dance he gives him his number instead.

He spots number five from across the bar, blinding white leers at him, he has to excuse himself to go be sick.

Somebody bangs on the bathroom door, they hand him a glass of water and tells him to get back to work.

Not for the first time he wonders if he should try going back to college, the rent on his apartment goes up and he decides to forget about it.

It's Friday, the young ones swarm the club.

A beer bottle flew past his head when he was on stage, the guy who threw it got carted away by security.

His phone is full of missed calls, none of them are from Gwen.

New dancers are being interviewed on the clock, he passes by one who barely looks eighteen, her ID won't be checked anyway, his wasn't.

Number five tells him he should grow his hair out, he almost responds but chokes instead.

The bartender tells him he should smile more, he just orders another drink.

The same cop is back, he doesn't buy a dance this time, just stands at the bar with his hands in his pockets.

Morgana says she's going to check on Gwen when her shift is over, he nods and goes back to work.

When he got home she's standing in his living room with a bottle of wine and running makeup.

  
  
It's just another Tuesday.

Red and blue flashing lights wash away the details of everything around him.

A girl is screaming in the distance, he doesn't know who, Morgana is trying to comfort her.

Perfectly white teeth grin at him from the dark recesses of his mind, his skin prickles and he shivers.

It's cold outside, winter is almost here, his legs hurt from sitting on the curb for so long.

Somebody passes him a towel, the white fabric staining red as he wipes down his arms, his hands still feel sticky.

A cop kneels down in front of him, he smiles, straight white teeth matching blonde hair and blue eyes, he doesn't smile back.

Nobody is talking to them, nobody is talking at all.

The cop asks if he can at least get his name for their records, he responds.

Merlin.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to suggest a pairing for future prompts go right ahead, any fandom.


End file.
